The Battle For Christmas
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: When Zundapp captures Fillmore, Mater, and the children as an underhanded scheme, it's up to Foxy to save the day, along with the rest of the townsfolk. FUS-ROH-DAHHHHH! XD Rated for Foxy's mouth, and rear-bumper kicking. XD
1. Chapter 1

Foxy was over in Lizzie's Curio shop helping her stock some of the higher shelves and singing to herself the Christmas songs that circulated through the radio on the elderly Model T's front porch. She always enjoyed the Christmas season, and today was no exception. Her and Lightning were going to Blue Venom later on to celebrate the holidays with Jeff, Lewis, Nigel, and Rip.

Rip was the newest addition to their group, and enjoyed every minute of their outings, from their drinking games to their drunken storytelling.

For the moment though, she was stuck stacking shelves. She sighed and got back to work, figuring that the shelves weren't getting stocked by her just standing there.

She finished about three hours later, and gave Lizzie a smile. Her and the Model T had been bonding over the past few months, and Foxy would often be found at Lizzie's shop, sitting on the porch and listening to Lizzie talk about anything and everything.

Foxy met up with Lightning, swapped into her car form, and away the two went. They didn't make it far before Foxy's phone buzzed. She answered, and her eyes widened.

Lightning, who had stopped at the side of the road, was now watching Foxy worriedly.

Her bumper fell to the ground in shock, and that got his complete attention. "They-They got-"

He watched as her mouth snapped shut, then began twisting in on itself, her eyes full of pain.

She didn't say anything for a while, then nodded. "Yeah. I'm-I'm all right. We're coming back now." Her attention still focused on her phone, she nodded. "All right. Stay inside, but make sure everyone else is accounted for. Okay. Bye." She hung up her phone, and started back towards town.

Lightning was quickly at her side. "Foxy, who was it, what happened?"

She bit at her lip, then sighed. "Somehow, Zundapp managed to get out of prison, and he's come after Mater, the kids, and Fillmore."

Her voice shook, and Lightning nudged her fender.

"Let's go get him then."

She nodded,and the two took off.

* * *

They reached the town in record time, and screeched to a stop in the middle of the road. The town was in chaos, cars speeding left and right, yelling to others.

Foxy and Lightning looked at one another, then nodded. "**YO**!" They both shouted.

Hoods whipped in their direction, and their owners came speeding over to them. Everyone tried talking at once.

"Shove tires in it, all of you!" Foxy bellowed mightily, and got silence. "Thank you. Now. Sally. You tell me what you know."

The other Porsche nodded, and began explaining.

About half an hour later, Foxy had been able to decipher that Zundapp had also gotten a small group of lemons, plenty to take down a group of children, a rusty tow truck, and a VW Bus. The lemons had charged the group down, then rounded them up like animals, leading them back into the twists and turns of Tailfin Pass. "Someone's gotta know that area really well, right? What about helicopters?"

"Foxy, that entire Pass goes on fer miles. We'll be lucky if we find three day old tire tracks from them." Doc replied, and Foxy turned towards him, giving him a stubborn, stern look that he knew well.

It meant that her mind was made up, and there was no stopping it. If you wanted to tag along, good luck keeping up.

He sighed, but the muleish look didn't leave her face.

"I'm going after them myself."

"Foxy, just hold on a second. Let's not get all fired up over nothin'-"

"I've got the capability, and no better time then the present." With that, she took off into Fillmore's dome, and came back shortly, carrying the blanket he had been using recently.

That done, the others could only watch in surprise as the Porsche was replaced by a fox, who buried her nose deep into the blankets, taking a deep sniff.

With a yip, she took off down the street, heading for Tailfin Pass, her nose to the ground.

"I'll go with her." Lightning headed out after her, leaving the others to look at one another uncertainly.

As soon as they entered Tailfin Pass, they spotted a black helicopter, circling the skies. It seemed to spot them, because it came closer.

"If you vant to see your friends again, you vill vant to come better prepared then this!" The heavily accented voice sounded like it was coming from a bullhorn, but Foxy still recognized it as Zundapp's.

She began growling, the fur on her back and shoulders rising angrily.

"Foxy. The scent."

She looked over her shoulder at him, nodded, then began sniffing again. She darted off, Lightning right on her tail.

"Foxy, hold up, just one second." She paused, and Lightning clipped her leash to her collar. "There. Continue."

She took off, following an invisible line, and it was all Lightning could do to keep a hold on her leash. As it was, he still nearly dropped it twice. Foxy seemed to be in her own little world, and didn't notice that she was nearly choking herself to death. Every now and then she would pause, hack for a few seconds, then continue onwards.

Finally, she stopped, looking directly at a wall of rock.

"Are we going up?" Lightning asked, and at her nod, lifted her up onto a ledge. "Start climbing. I'll meet you up there."

She nodded, and began hopping from ledge to ledge. She seemed to be working on a diagonal slant, and he discovered that she had found a hidden road.

"Good work, Foxy."

She just continued onward, and Lightning pulled up behind her.

"Go scout and see if it's safe." He whispered, and she hopped onto a ledge.

She laid her ears flat, and slowly peered over the lip of the rock wall. Lightning watched from the safety of the shadows as her tail began wagging. She was about to jump onto the top, but quickly began growling. "Foxy. Psst. What's wrong? Who's up there?" She came back over to him, and whined. "Are we going up there?" A nod, and he sighed. "Do you think you could lead us all back?" She whimpered and nodded, confused.

That figured out, he picked her up, got a good hold on her leash, and set her on his hood, rolling towards home. She tried to jump off numerous times, but he held onto her firmly.

They reached town, and he finally set her down. The others rolled closer in confusion.

Foxy morphed into a human once more, and began to shout at Lightning, asking him what was his problem, why did he come back, and weren't they going to rescue anybody.

"Foxy, just listen to me for a minute!" He watched as her mouth snapped shut, then began to explain that the two of them wouldn't be able to fend off all the lemons. Even if they were lemons.

She sighed, and there was a long moment of hesitation. "Fine." She grumbled, and Lightning laughed.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Think about it, we'll be saving Christmas!"

"I guess that's okay." She replied finally, and grinned. "All right, let's do this! Who's with us?!" Foxy threw a fist into the air, jumping up a little to give herself more height.

The others cheered, and they got to work.

* * *

After a few days, they were ready, on the night before Christmas Eve. They had everything planned out, so nothing could go wrong. And if it did, they had plans for that, too.

Foxy led them back up to the hideout of the German, her expression fierce. She was ready to tear into each and every lemon, and the others knew it. They stopped underneath tree cover, and began to assemble.

There were three leaders to this operation, and all would be going out with two others. After that, they would send the remaining out. Sarge, Foxy, and Lightning were prepared to do anything, if they needed to. They looked up at the cliff it was on, at least until Foxy scowled. "Let's do this."

"Alpha, Beta, Gamma, now."

Doc, Sheriff, and Foxy nodded once. This was her miniature fleet for battle, and they rolled to the side.

Lightning called out the second group of three, which was Red, Sally, and he.

Foxy called out the third group, of Luigi, Guido, and Ramone. Soon, they were all sorted into groups of three, and were now waiting for the three leaders to give the signal.

Foxy's eyes were narrowed angrily as she looked up at the ledge. "For Christmas."

Lightning rolled forwards, wearing a serious expression. "For friends."

Sarge nodded, his expression nearly as intense as Foxy's. "For victory."

"FOR ALL OF US!"

There was a combined shout, then they charged towards the cliff, Foxy leading the charge. They wound their way through the dirt pathways, until they got to the ledge.

**Super-Angry-Human-Turned-Fox GOOOOO! XD Here's 'The Battle For Christmas', you guys! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

They took off into the clearing, causing a large ruckus. As soon as the lemons spotted the enraged townsfolk, they froze, but only for a few moments before they fled the scene.

"Go! After them!" Foxy shouted over the noise of the engines, and several of the others went after them, led by Lightning.

That left Foxy and Sarge. "You go try to find Fillmore, Mater, and the kids! I'll take care of Zundapp."

Sarge nodded, and Foxy glanced from Doc to Sheriff.

"Ready to hunt a lemon?" She asked in a hiss, a cold, cruel grin taking over her face. Doc and Sheriff exchanged glances that said they were concerned for her sanity, but she didn't even notice. She just leapt into action with a shout. She began flying throughout the base the lemons had made, swerving around the buildings. It was a wonder she didn't crash.

Her method proved to be worthwhile, because the two heard a shout, although it could've been classified as a roar. Whatever it was, they didn't know, but they sped off that way, only to find a little green microcar, being chased by Foxy. "Right where I thought he was going to be!" She exclaimed over their engines, flying by them as she chased him.

"Let's go get 'er before she hurts herself." Sheriff chuckled, reversing and going after Foxy, Doc following his lead.

Right away, Foxy had spotted Zundapp, and made a beeline for him, looking like a rabid animal. The little rat had taken off, but she knew she was faster then him. She soon had him backed into a corner, and wasn't backing down. She crept closer, snarling, showing her teeth, her eyes wild with anger and excitement.

* * *

Lightning and the others had successfully rounded up the other lemons, and were herding them towards a large steel building. As soon as he opened the door, he was met with darkness from inside. "In here. Now." He gave them a look, and all but a few entered willingly. The few who remained stood tall, and refused to budge.

Lightning tried a tactic he had seen Foxy use once before, and gave the cars a glare, rolling closer to them. Just like that, their hoods lowered and they entered.

"Don't hurt us.." A familiar whimper caught Lightning's attention, and he entered, turning on his headlights.

"Against the wall. All of you. Anyone thinks of trying anything, you'll be dead before you can even yell for help." He ordered, and was secretly satisfied to see the lemons do as they were told. He rolled down the center of the aisle they had created, and his eyes widened in shock.

At the end of the line were Harry, Sara, Paul, Nikki, Jimi, and Lily. The little group of children were cowering in a corner, away from the lemons.

Lightning whirled around, giving the nearest lemon an acid-like glare. "What did you do to them?"

The Hugo didn't respond, and Lightning shoved him roughly with his fender.

"WHAT. DID YOU DO TO THEM?! Answer me!"

At that point, a large shape appeared in the doorway, silhouetted against the glare from the sun. There was a snarl akin to a bobcat's, then the shape bolted into the building. It snarled at the Hugo, then streaked towards the group of children. The shape hesitated there until it turned to face the Hugo, and soon there were two green eyes glaring back at the Hugo.

The children were hidden from view, being protected by the shape.

There was an audible, enraged snort, and a small cloud of dirt drifted upwards from the ground. "You dared to take them from me." A low, unreadable voice came from the shadows. "You dared to steal these children from their home. You dared to keep them locked up. You dared to hurt them." The eyes became slits, narrowed angrily. "You happened to forget one little thing, however."

Lightning backed away from the Hugo, not knowing what might happen.

"You forgot that these children have someone who can rip you apart if you piss her off."

With a roar from both an engine and an unseen mouth, the shape lunged for the Hugo, large canines glinting in the low light.

He screamed in terror and bolted for the doors, but it was too late. The shape had pounced with a feline snarl, and was now wrestling with the Hugo on the ground. The fight was short, and the Hugo was soon pinned by his roof.

A glint of black, sparkling like the night sky, then he was thrown into the wall, hoodfirst. He hit it, hard, about midway up, and slid down its face. He didn't rise.

The shape whirled around to face the rest of the lemons, who began cowering against the walls. "Now you all know how these poor, innocent children felt. Have they done anything to any of you?! Look at two of them! They look the same as you! Nobody treats them any different! The only ones who have done them any harm is all of you! You are all monsters to hurt children! Every one of you deserve the same fate that you gave these children. A constant fear of all of every single one of you."

The shape whirled around to face the children, and rolled over to them. Quiet talking was heard, and then it whirled around again, but only for a moment before it lunged into action.

It charged for Grem, and shoved him into the wall, screaming. He landed with a loud BANG, side first, and slid down to the dirt. Soon, lemons were being flung left and right into the metal walls of the building, loud bangs echoing throughout it. Finally, the bangs ceased, and parked at the front was a car, silhouetted against the glare of the sun.

Oddly enough, the car itself appeared to be glimmering, its entire form heaving from fighting off the lemons. The same green eyes were discernible, but they weren't slits. They were open wide, and held a triumphant, prideful expression.

The voice called for the children one by one, and they rolled over to the car.

As soon as they recognized who it was, they all squealed in delight, and pounced the car.

Lightning, who was still awestruck by the entire display, shook his hood and blinked in surprise as he heard his name being called softly, almost playfully, in a singsong tone. He rolled towards the shape, and his eyes widened as he noticed who was behind the glimmering glare of the sun.

Foxy parked there, grinning toothily at him, a tire wrapped around Jimi as Nikki sat on her hood. She looked just like a patron saint of children, and it was nearly impossible to believe that she had managed to take down each and every lemon without trying.

Instead of trying to babble out a question, he just left his bumper hang down as he stared at her.

"Shut your mouth, otherwise you'll be catching flies in no time." She warned, then laughed quietly.

He shook his hood again, blinked a few more times, then gazed at her for a moment longer. "You're scary, Foxy. Really, truly scary."

She just gave him a grin. "C'mon, we've still gotta find Fillmore and Mater." With that, she left, the children following her like ducklings, but quickly breaking from the line to go to the other members of the town.

Lightning followed after her.

Foxy glanced over at a corner as a flash of movement came from said corner, and she snarled quietly.

Lightning soon saw why, as Zundapp was bound and gagged, lying helplessly in the corner. He felt his front bumper hit the dirt as he looked, but quickly snapped it shut.

They were heading over that way, when Foxy paused. He pulled up to her side, and she gave him a serious look.

"Take the kids. All of them, somewhere safe. If he starts shooting, I don't want them getting caught up in this." She looked down at her hood, where there was already a single, dark hole.

Lightning nodded, trying not to ask her why she hadn't thought of weapons, and the remaining children were handed over to him. He left with the children, them piled on his hood. As he glanced back, he could see Foxy yanking the gag from the lemon mastermind's mouth. He told the others what she had said, and they nodded.

All but Doc, Sheriff, and Sarge left, figuring that the battle was over, for the most part.

**Foxy's mad now. XD Yeah, that was Foxy in the dark building. Her paint is black, so nobody could see her. Technically shouldn't be uploading this, but I didn't want to leave you guys without something to read. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm giving you three seconds to gather your thoughts and start explaining where they are. Otherwise, I've got a special surprise in store for you." Her eyes were narrowed slits, and a devious grin was pinned onto her front bumper. To her (hidden) surprise, he began laughing. "_**ANSWER ME**_!" She roared, revving her engine angrily.

He just kept laughing. "My dear, you vould make a fine lemon, if you veren't so set against us. There's plenty of fire, plenty of fight in you. Ve need this, to gain our lemon empire back."

"I'll never join you, you egotistical cross between Hitler and Napoleon." She hissed, a scowl on her bumper that would've put Sarge to shame. "**NOW**. Tell me where they're at, and I won't kill you. Or get someone who will. Because I know the exact piece of machinery who wouldn't hesitate." Her eyes glittered like a cat's as she stared him down.

The two stared each other down, gray calm ones versus angry green ones. Finally Zundapp sighed and blinked. "I see that I cannot vin. Very vell. They're already dead anyvays."

Foxy gritted her teeth and glared at him. "You… bastard." She hissed, and he grinned.

"I take that as a compliment, you see." Zundapp replied, giving her a grin full of crooked teeth.

She muttered something under her breath, and his eyes widened. She grinned devilishly, then repeated it. Louder. For the first time, he seemed to be getting irritated, because he bristled, and gave her the slightest hint of a glare.

"Yeah, I understand German. I can call you much worse then that." She replied cockily, seeing that she was grating on his nerves.

"How-"

"Dare I? Yeah, I know, it's shocking. A cocky female who can take on a grimy old _lemon_." She let the word roll off her tongue, and watched the results with satisfaction.

He tried hopping towards her, enraged.

Doc, Sheriff, and Sarge, exchanged looks as they listened. They would really need to keep Foxy's sanity in check.

Foxy just gave Zundapp a wicked grin, and held him off with a single tire. "Oh, you're really scary. You really are. I've always wanted to be attacked by a miniature golf cart."

He shouted at her with rage, but she just gave him a grin. "Oh, you're so much stronger then me, because I'm a scrawny female! Look!" She mocked, gesturing to him pushing her closer to the ledge.

He grinned savagely, the wheels working in his brain, and continued shoving her closer to the ledge. This went on for several more seconds, and eventually, Foxy grew bored.

She made sure that she was out of the line of fire, then lifted her tire clear of his roof. Just like she had hoped for, he sped off the ledge, then hung in the air for a moment. "_Mein Gott_." He grumbled, and began plummeting.

A combined gasp of horror came from Doc, Sheriff, and Sarge, their eyes wide with shock. Was she insane?

Zundapp yelped in surprise as he was nearly choked by something stopping him.

"Ohhh Zundapp…? Have **_I_** got a surprise for you…" Foxy's singsong voice rang out from above him, and he was pulled to the top of the ledge. Foxy began telling him her ransom, and he tried to flee, only to discover that she had hooked some sort of rope to his axle. Finding no other options, he sighed, and grumbled an answer.

"Good. Then come with me. We'll go get Fillmore and Mater, that way they can join in the fun." She replied, dragging him along backwards, seeming to pay no attention to Doc, Sheriff, or Sarge. At least for a little. "You three mind coming to help me? I've got a feeling that he didn't beat them up, since they're bigger then he is."

The three males rolled after her, Doc and Sheriff pulling up on either side of her to try and talk some sense into her.

* * *

They were able to locate Mater and Fillmore, the former looking overjoyed at being found by Foxy. She greeted him with a smile, as she always did, then she got to work undoing the chains that bound both to the ground. To her surprise, however, there was another car that was chained to the floor.

He was straining against the chains, his tires spinning on the floor as he shouted death threats towards the little microcar.

Zundapp, it seemed, wasn't too fond of this car either, because he began to inch back, away from the car.

"Don't worry, dude. I'll get you out, then you can have a piece of this rat. Hope you don't mind that I got to him first."

The car, she couldn't tell what kind it was, gradually stopped charging against the chains, and grumbled an answer.

She was able to get all three captives out, and as soon as the car was released, he charged for Zundapp, malice in his eyes.

"Whoa, hang on there, buddy. Don't kill him. We still need him to rot in jail, remember?" Foxy replied, holding onto the car's back bumper with a tire.

"I won't kill him."

"Then by all means, have at it." Her tire was gone from his bumper, and he charged towards the microcar.

"Seems like you know what you're doin', Foxy, so we're gonna leave ya to it." Sheriff replied.

Foxy nodded absentmindedly, getting plenty of enjoyment from watching the car attack Zundapp.

He had paused long enough to tell her his name, which was Bandit. Just Bandit.

She had stopped him when she thought Zundapp had enough, then Bandit was gone.

Foxy looked from Fillmore to Mater, and a grin began appearing on her bumper. "You guys want to have a little fun?"

Mater soon caught her infectious grin, and it increased tenfold on his bumper.

* * *

The sun fell lower in the sky at Flo's, and the others minus Mater, Fillmore and Foxy, were gathered there, worriedly exchanging ideas on what had happened.

They heard sleigh bells, and some exchanged confused looks. The bells soon stopped, but a sharp **_CRACK_**, followed by a yelp brought the sound back. It wasn't long before the others heard Foxy's excited whooping.

"What in the…" Sheriff looked to Doc, wondering what was going on. The Hornet just shrugged.

Something rounded the curve by the firehouse, but the others couldn't tell what it was. All they knew was that it was fast.

The first cars to recognize what was coming their way couldn't believe their eyes as their bumpers fell to the ground.

Foxy was parked in a giant sled along with Mater and Fillmore on either side of her, and the lemons were pulling the sled, with Zundapp in the lead. As they neared the cafe, Foxy tugged back on the reins once, and the group slowed. "Look what I've got!" She gave the others a large grin, one that was almost too big for her face.

The others laughed, and Foxy soon produced a Santa hat for herself, with two elf hats for Fillmore and Mater.

The lemons all had harness-like contraptions going across their bodies, complete with jingle bells sewn on. They were all wearing roofbands with large brown antlers, and couldn't have looked more displeased.

The most unhappy with his outfit, it appeared, was Zundapp. Not only did he have to wear all that, but Foxy had managed to find a large red sphere and had glued it onto his front. She had even gone through the trouble to put a flashing light inside of it.

"Well, I'd love to stay and talk, but I made a deal. Mater? Care to do the honors?"

He gave her a grin, then began swinging his tow hook through the air. He flung it out above the lemons, producing the sharp **_CRACK_** the townsfolk had heard earlier.

With that, Zundapp and the other lemons were gone, and the townsfolk were left laughing hysterically on the pavement at Flo's as Foxy called back, "Merry Christmas to all, and we won the fight!"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD I'm sorry, that ending though. It's hysterical! XD *ahem* Okay, if anyone read Home is Where the Heart is, and Always Will Be's most recent chapter, you'll know why I'm uploading. But if you didn't... It's because it's my Christmas present to all you guys, you silly! :D Over here, it's Christmas Eve tonight, and I wanted to get these uploaded for you guys. :)**


End file.
